I'm With You
by MurderousMidget
Summary: Callice is an average 14 year old girl. Right? Wrong! So so wrong! One sunday, every thing turns wrong, when she discovers a 'gift' that she has. But what happens when it all becomes too much? And she finds out a spine chilling secret.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm With You.**

**Chapter one:**

I wrapped my hoodie closer around my shivering, trembling body. The ice cold wind caressed my features and the rain trickled slowly down my icy blue lips. I swallowed a muffled sob, my heaving chest only causing the slightest pain, compared to the turmoil that was going on inside me. I felt for Tabby's hand, it felt so, so cold.

"Young girl, don't cry" Tabby sung quietly to me, his half closed eyes threatened to close at any second. I forced a smile; he'd been in and out of consciousness for about and hour now. I couldn't bear to loose him, he was my rock, the only thing that was keeping my from falling off the edge.

"I can't help it, I don't want you to leave me" I sobbed as I nuzzled into his chest, I could fell his heartbeat, weak and hollow as it was.

He chuckled slightly, and then coughed; even laughing seemed to cause him pain.

"I'm not going anywhere Cal" He assured me, but with the way his grey eyes were diluted, I wasn't so sure, they threatened to roll up at any minute.

"You'd better not" I smiled, and then sniffed, a tear rolled down my sodden cheek and onto Tabby's black, baggy t-shirt.

"Hey look! You're getting me all wet girlie!" He said softly. He reached up and pushed my soaked hair from my face. "Don't cry so" He said, tears in his own eyes.

"I can't bear to see you like this, and it's my entire fault too. I shouldn't have run away!" I wailed, "Then you wouldn't have come looking for me and the car…" I couldn't continue, I was in too much emotional pain.

"Shh. Shh" He soothed and laid my head back down on his shoulder, "I'm soaked anyway" He smirked, then coughed a few more times, wincing in pain each time.

"Where is that ambulance anyway?!" I muttered, "I called it at least an hour ago"

"It'll be here, don't worry yourself" He said weakly. He was deteriorating rapidly.

None of this would have happened if it hadn't been for my stupidity. I can remember the past events so clearly in my screwed up mind…

"Callice McCaw! You get your scrawny butt out of that bed and down here NOW! We're going to be late!!!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

"UGH!!!" Was my muffled reply as I pulled my pillow over my head, forgetting the fact that such actions would play havoc on my hair.

"I mean it missy!" She screamed.

I threw my pillow across my bedroom in annoyance, and then reluctantly got up.

It was SUNDAY for heavens sake! And I was being expected to get up at bloody 7:00 A.M.!!! So sue me if I was a little cranky!

Tabby, my older brother, knocked on my door then immediately came in. I don't know why he even bothers knocking?!

"Yo girlie, I've been sent to advise you to get up right now, before mom eats you alive or something."

"Dad sent you then?"

"Yup, he wouldn't dare enter your room alone, not after the mirror incident…"

Ha! Typical dad, then again, I didn't blame him, I won't go into detail about the 'incident' but I will tell you this much: Don't face a mirror after showering!

Tabby sat at the end of my bed, making it creak under his muscled frame.

"I don't know why we keep getting dragged to these stupid, parties. Mom and dad always end up ashamed of us anyway." I moaned.

Tabby shrugged, "It's important to them" He then got up and left me to get changed.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Hope you guys and gals liked it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two:**

"Now when we get to the Doyle's house, Cal, don't get into any fights, or be all….roughish. And you Tabby! Take that ridiculous spike collar off!"

My mother was on a roll, there was no use in even _trying _to silence her. Even my dad didn't dare say anything.

Tabby and I grunted in unison at her lecture, we'd heard it all before… so MANY times.

We were in the car, just outside the Doyle's mansion-like house.

I hate the Doyles.

I REALLY do.

We got out of the car (After a few last minute touch ups on the make-up front)

And Tabby, pretending to be all gentlemanly, escorted me in.

I must say I looked like a grasshopper, in a green silk dress that my mother had picked out.

Truly disgusting.

It even had frills. I'm not kidding FRILLS!!!!

I could see it in Tabby's eyes that he hated my outfit too. He had gotten away with wearing a penguin suit, which made him look much older than seventeen. As if I'd ever tell him that.

"Ah Mrs...Uh..Welcome!" The butler, Pier, addressed my mother as he took our coats. "Welcome to the Doyle residence!" He simpered. My mother beamed and put a five pound note in his pocket. "Merci, Pier!" She chuckled, then walked –or shuffled really, considering her HUGE lilac dress- over to a group of immaculately dressed ladies

"I'm heading to the games room" Tabby informed me as he made a dash for freedom, well freedom form out mother anyway.

I walked nervously around the shiny floor, which was hard, since it was slippery in my heels.

"Ah Callice!" A squeaky voice squealed.

I winced; it was the voice of my arch enemy, Tiffany Doyle.

"Hi" I said weakly.

"So glad you could come darling!" She laughed and kissed my cheek.

Memo to self: Wash cheek.

"Like I had a choice" I muttered, she looked taken a back.

"Darling'" I added, causing to screech with laughter.

It was going to be a long, long night…

After the dinner, Tabby came over to me, "Let's make a break for it" He whispered.

"Mom will freak" I replied.

"Exactly" He smirked. My eyes brightened as I walked away from Tiffany, she was in the middle of talking about herself, so I doubt she even noticed my absence.

We were making a break for it, when all of a sudden a sharp flash of lightning stopped us, it seemed so close. Its brightness was almost blinding.

"Cal! Cal where'd you go?" Tabby yelled, looking around.

"I'm right here!" I said calmly, I felt a little weird, but I was definitely right in front of him. Wasn't I?

Tabby looked around in panic, "Cal!" He called again.

A jolt went through my entire body. My insides seemed to burn.

"Tabby!" I yelled in pain. Suddenly I collapsed onto the ground. I felt Tabby's strong arms pick me up.

What had just happened?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

What had just happened to Cal? You'll find out soon. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"Cal! You're awake!" Tabby sighed with relief. My head felt groggy and I hurt all over, "Where am I?" I rasped.

Tabby gave me a meaningful look, the type only a brother could give, "You passed out at the Doyles, you in hospital now" He smiled and held my hand. I looked at my hand, it was very pale, and had one of those gross IVs in it.

The events at the Doyles flashed through my mind like thousands of eclipses, what had HAPPENED earlier?

"The doctors think you had a seizure" Tabby continued, his voice was trembling slightly; I could feel the vibrations of it running up and down my arm. Then the strangest sensation occurred.

_-"I thought you were going to die" _

It was Tabby's voice, but it sounded strange, like, echoey. I looked up at him; he was looking down at my frail hand. Acting as if he hadn't said anything. "Of course I wouldn't have died" I said softly. He looked at me as if I was demented, "I didn't say anything" He said with surprise.

_-"Maybe that seizure killed a few of her brain cells" _I heard his voice again, but I saw that he hadn't said anything.

My eyes must've grew wide, because a second later Tabby was patty my hand, "What's wrong?!" He said with alarm.

"I can read your thoughts" I said in a mere whisper.

Tabby brows furrowed, "That's impossible" He laughed.

_-"Yup, definitely killed a few brain cells"_

"My brain cells are fine!" I muttered and folded my arms.

Tabby stopped laughing immediately. "W…what?!" He stumbled, his eyes were wide with something, and it didn't look like surprise, more like _fear_.

"Told you" I grinned smugly.

Tabby's mouth hung open for a few moments, he seemed lost for words. I could practically see the little hamsters in his head, working overtime.

What? You actually think my brother has a brain in there? Yeah…_right. _

He shook his head, making his thick dark hair fall over his eyes, "That's impossible Cal" He finally smiled.

"Nothing is impossible" I retorted, raising my eyebrow in what I like to think was a mysterious gesture.

He face grew blank, "But how?"

"You really think I know?" I sneered, "If I knew I wouldn't be sitting in a bloody hospital bed, listening to people's thoughts. No. I'd be out there kicking whoever gave me this powers sorry butt!" I growled. Tabby thought for a few moments then shrugged, "Want me to tell Mom and Dad?" He asked. Alarm ran across my features, was he kidding? Mom would send me to the funny farm quicker than you could say Gorgonzola!

Don't even try saying it.

I said not to!

Yes it is a cheese.

I hate Cheese.

"Of course I want Mom and Dad to know I'm a freak, than you Timothy!" I said sarcastically, calling Tabby by his real name. We started calling him Tabby whenever Mom forced him to join a musical when he was nine. He was a tiger. He wore tights. We never let him live it down, but he seems to like the nickname now.

"Then what do we do now?" Tabby enquired.

"Nothing" I said firmly, "Absolutely nothing"

Suddenly the door burst open and my darling Mother came in with outstretched arms.

"My poor baby!" She wailed and pulled me into a voluptuous hug.

"Uh. Hey" I groaned, milking the sick act to death.

"Cal you look so much better now!" She continued.

_-"She looks like she was hit by a bus"_

"Gee thanks mommy!" I said as cheerily as I could muster, I couldn't help a drip of sarcasm from escaping though.

So sue me! The women said I looked like I was hit by a bus! Now I can really know what she thinks of me! I can know what everyone thinks of me.

This 'gift' could have its advantages.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Thanks for reading everyone! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

What is with my mother?! Seriously!

Last night I was discharged from the hospital, after many gruelling tests-I don't care what Tabby says, that doctor was SO checking out my urine (EW) sample with a little too much pleasure, and I swear he was turned on by it! Sick, sick person…- And many, many hours of listening to peoples thoughts, they didn't find anything wrong, plus they needed the bed, so they said I could go home.

As we got into the car Tabby was the first to pipe up, "So Cal, I suppose you'll get to miss school tomorrow. Lucky thing" He smirked and looked over at my mom for her response.

She had her lips pressed tightly together, making her mouth look like a cat's ass.

"Callice shall not miss school; the doctors said she was in perfect condition to go on normally." Bah! I hate my doctor. You'd think my own MOTHER would sympathise and let me have to day off, but nooo. It's all, 'go to school I don't care if you pass out during Math class' Well, ok maybe I'm over reacting slightly there…but you get the point.

"Mom! I could collapse or something!" I protested.

"You're going, and that's final" She snapped at me.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine" Tabby joined in, we both turned and glared at him, "What? I just want to belong!" He said sheepishly. Mom tutted and fixed her hair in the rear-view mirror. Someone should really tell her that Dad needs that for safe driving. But she obviously doesn't care about our well being. Typical!

Tabby nudged me and whispered in my ear, "What's mom thinking?"

"Trust me Tabs, you don't want to know" I assured him, most of her thoughts consisted in PG: 18 swearing.

He shrugged and looked out the window in a wistful, 'I'm all knowing' way.

Suddenly I realized, he wasn't looking out the window. He was trying to breathe in the fresh air from outside. I sniffed the stuffy air and almost barfed. I scrambled for the other window, damn, the child locks were on!

"Da-ad! That's SO gross!" I whined and kicked the back of his chair, earning me one HECK of a glare from darling mother. I groaned. Dad grunted in annoyance, thank the lord we had just pulled into the driveway!!! Once the car was unlocked, we almost jumped out of there. And I can honestly say that I have never seen my brother move so fast! The big baby.

When I got in, I ran to my room and turned on my computer. Instantly I was greeted by an IM.

**PokaDotts!** Says: Darling! There you are. I cannot express my deep lingering boredom without you online.

It was Darcy; she's my best friend from school. She had a fling with Tabby-which I objected to-but she cheated on him and left him heartbroken. I still haven't_ totally_ forgiven her for that. She's a pretty cool person, but can _re-eally _get on your nerves! Everyone calls her Dee.

**HalloMyHoney!** Says: Oh hey Dee! I just got out of hospital. Totally weird, I'll tell you

about it tomorrow!

**PokaDotts!** Says: Hospital?! Oh you poor thing! I can't wait to hear about it.

Also, I have news for you. You know your ex?

**HalloMyHoney!** Says: Which one?! Haha.

I've only had ONE boyfriend. Yes I know, freak.

**PokaDotts!** Says: Tristan, duh. Anyway, did you know that he was_ gay_?!!!

**HalloMyHoney!** Says: What? No way!

_Please_ don't tell me that I was such a bad girlfriend that I converted him to homosexuality! Dear God _please_!

**PokaDotts!** Says: Yup, I think that's why he dumped you.

Oh _great_. Tabby walked into my room, "What you at?" He asked breezily.

I closed the IM window, he may be my brother but I don't want him reading my IM conversations!

"Tristan's gay" I said gravely. This seemed to amuse Tabby, then again he never liked Tristan.

"I _knew_ it!" He laughed. I nodded, a smirk spreading across my face, I guess it was pretty funny.

"You sure know how to pick 'em" He continued.

"Tabby" I said in a warning tone.

_-"She must've been really crap as a girlfriend to convert…_

"Tabby!" I repeated. He laughed and raised his eyebrow.

"I don't mean it, I just wanted to check wither or not you were reading my thoughts" He grinned.

Oh great, my power is being used against me!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Enjoy! Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

The next morning I dragged myself out of bed. I didn't need Mom to tell me to get up anymore. Nope, I could hear her thinking-from freaking _downstairs_! - That she should attempt to get me up soon. This was _tres_ annoying! After she thought this she let out a little grunt or something as she walked up the stairs. By then I was already awake with annoyance _anyway_! So I beat her to it and walked out of my, poster-covered, bedroom door, just as she got to the top if the stairs. Don't ask me why, but for some reason it gave me a sort of smug feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like a 'Ha ha beat you to it!' type of thing.

Weird, I know.

I staggered to Tabby's room to wake him. Since he had to go to work.

I slammed my fist against his door in my usual fashion, (I know, I know! But hey! That guy can SLEEP!)

"Tabby, time to get up" I called in.

No response.

"Seriously Tabs, you've got to get off your ass and get up now!"

Still no response. Usually Tabby would tell me to get lost or something more colourful than that, so when I didn't hear anything I kind of freaked.

"Tabs" I said softly as I pushed his door open and entered his dark, strangely scented room.

I saw the lump in his bed, which I assumed was him. "Up, now" I said as I ran over and started shaking him. Suddenly a load of pillows fell out from under the blue duvet.

_-"She fell for it, ha-ha; I'd better go before she notices me."_

I heard footsteps, then the bathroom door slamming shut.

I'd been tricked. Tabby had tricked me just so he could get into the bathroom before me!

Grrr.

Bastard.

I ran to the bathroom door. "Tabby! Get out; I need to get ready for school!" I screamed.

_-"I am pretty, oh so pretty…!"_

Oh come on! He so wasn't seriously singing to himself in his head!

We are both freaks.

Great.

Surprisingly, I wasn't late to school that day. And was greeted at hells gates-er…The school gates..- By Darcy, in all her wannabe-ness (It's the sad, sad truth I'm afraid). She ran over to me, her curly, chestnut hair springing around wildly behind her.

"Darling!" She simpered as she kissed me on either cheek.

Can you say 'Lesbo'?

"Uh..Hi Dee, I though we discussed the kissing thing, and about how NOT to ever do it to me again" I said awkwardly.

"Oh yes, sorry" She said casually as she did a hair flick.

Saddo.

No offence to her.

_-"Ugh, she looks like a street child today"_

My face clouded over darkly. How dare she!

_-"I like how short her skirt is though, mmm"_

EEEEEEEEEK!

Oh great, I've converted her to lesbianism.

Oh the greatness of me.

NOT.

Ew.

"So how are you? And have you heard anything about Tristan?" I asked as normally as I could without strangling her fake-tanned neck.

"Nope, you know all I know Cal" She sighed. "Also, there's something I've been meaning to ask you about Cal, it's only a rumour but—"

BRRRIIINNNGGGGGG!!!!!

Dee didn't get to finish, the bell had rang, so we had to get to class before the playground patrol came out looking for any mitchers.

Wait…WHAT RUMOUR?!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………...

Enjoy! I certainly enjoyed writing it. You'll find out about the rumour and a few other things in the next chapter. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

"Hey Cal" Tiffany sneered as she sidled over to the desk where Dee and I sit. We had made it to first period just in time. All it took was a bit of sprinting and the knocking over of a few freshmen. No big.

Tiffany sat daintily on the edge of my desk and flicked back her long, golden ringlets.

"What is it now Tiff" I answered flatly. I was SO not in the mood for any of her crap.

"I was just telling the girls about yesterday. You know? When you totally made an ass out of yourself." She tittered. Making me long shooting her in the head. No wait, why should she get a quick death? Her and her cronies terrorised the weak, scandalised the 'shapely' and humiliated the people who obviously hadn't heard of a little thing called SOAP.

Not to be rude.

I'm sure their very nice people.

If you can't smell them.

Ahem….

"And pray tell how it is that I apparently, 'made an ass' out of myself please" I answered as politely as possible. People like Tiff hate it when you're polite to them.

Especially if they don't like you.

Tiff wrinkled her pointed nose. "I'm talking about when you fainted, duh. Your dress totally rode up. And everyone got a view of your pretty little bloomers. Which I thought they stopped making lie, what a_ hundred_ years ago?!"

I gasped. Sadly, it was true. I was wearing knee length, frilly, pink…_bloomers._

I had objected to them yesterday. But my mom insisted. She said that people could see the outline of my usual…undergarments, and that it made me look like a slag. How I do not know. But then again, my mom _is_ mad.

I turned bright red and muttered something incoherent. This seemed to satisfy Tiff. She got off my desk and wiggled her way back to her posse.

"I am so glad I'm not you" Dee said in what I guess she considered a sympathetic tone. But which was actually more of a 'Lossserrrr!' tone. Man, I seem to get angry, really quickly.

I took a deep breath, gathered all my pride…

And changed the subject.

I am _such_ a wimp!

"So, uh, what was that rumour?" I asked Dee, who was twiddling a bit of hair around her stubby finger. Totally annoying. She shrugged and answered in an uninterested voice.

"Oh, yeah. Well you know the way that Tabby had…err, has that new girlfriend?"

I nodded, Tabby had recently started dating a girl called Beth, she was ok, a bit too happy for me. But whatever.

"Well, apparently there's some new evidence to her disappearance. I totally don't believe it by the way." She muttered quickly, as if afraid of anyone overhearing.

"Go on" I replied.

"They think either you or Tabby did it"

"Huh?!!" I gasped my eyes wide, my jaw (unattractively) dropped.

I shook my head, "No, no" My heart began to race furiously. My palms became moist with a cold sweat, this was _so_ not happening!

Let me explain.

After a night out on the town, Tabby and Beth walked down the darkened streets. Tabby said goodnight to her a little away from her parents' house. Then he went home.

Beth didn't make it home that night.

Tabby was devastated; he didn't eat or sleep for weeks. He had to go into hospital for counselling to help him.

It happened three weeks ago, police found no leads, no evidence, no Beth.

"It's only a silly rumour, don't fret" Smiled Dee, "Also there's another rumour that Jeremy fancies you" She added. I gazed over at the grotesque figure that was, unfortunately, Jeremy Lipik. Ick. With his greasy, sandy hair and overly freckled and pimpled exterior, he was no Brad Pitt. Not that he cared, he thought that everyone adored him, poor, deluded guy. Also he had BO to the max!

"Ha, ha" I said sarcastically.

_-"Gawd, what a prissy bitch! Maybe she did off Beth"_

I looked over at Dee with a look of pure, unadulterated hatred. This girl was supposed to be my friend! I sighed sadly; obviously I don't have any true friends.

Whoopee.

Not.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, I couldn't handle this. But I had to. I had no choice.

"You ok?" Dee asked quietly, her voice didn't contain its usual arrogant ness (Thank the lord!)

"Yeah, I just have a headache" I replied, forcing a smile onto my saddened face, "I'm fine" I added. She didn't look convinced, but didn't push it. I leaned back on my chair and looked up at the ceiling. What the hell was _that?_ I have never seen a spit ball with mould on it, I can tell you that! I focused my eyes on it. Oh, wait, it wasn't a spit ball, it was a-

CRASH!

I shook my head and looked up. Around me was my fellow classmates. I groaned inwardly. Just great, first class and I'd already managed to make a fool out of myself! Great going Cal, just great!

I moved my hand and sat it down, so that I could hopefully push myself up. But when I put my hand down, it wasn't greeted by the cold, hard floor. My hand pressed against something soft, warm and squishy yet hard.

"Uh Cal" Dee mouthed.

"What?" I asked then looked beside me. There lay a boy. And not just any boy either, but Craig Ginning, the most misbehaved boy in school. I looked at his startled face, and saw that he was staring at me hand, which I noticed was placed in his—

Oh hell.

I removed my hand as quickly as if it had touched fire.

"Um...sorry" I muttered.

"S'ok, but next time, ease up on the grip. I lost circulation for a moment there" He smirked.

I stood up quickly and brushed myself off. I looked over at Tiff and her morons, their eyes gleamed with evilness. I couldn't even imagine the taunting that I was probably going to get.

_-"She was keen"_

_-"The little slut!"_

_-I bet she enjoyed that"_

Thought after thought echoed round the room, my pride became more and more dented as the insults swam, one after another, into my ears. I gulped and sat back down in my chair.

This wasn't a gift, it was a curse!

……………………………………………………………………………………...

There you go! The next few chapters will be more informative on how the opening chapter of the story came to be. Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I was on automatic, replying to people without thinking about it. Acting normal, but inside not even feeling it. I felt numb to the world.

At long, long last the bell for lunch rang. I bolted through to door at such a speed that I am sure Dee thought I must have had diarrhoea or something (EW!), but I didn't care, I just had to get out of there. Away from the thoughts, the embarrassment, the people.

As I practically ran through the corridors which were crowded with heaving bodies, gossiping, flirting or snickering amongst them. A deep, sickening shudder ran through my entire body.

As I approached the school entrance, my whole tensed body relaxed slightly. But my relief was short-lived. For there, coming out of the principles office which was beside the school entrance was.

The Cops.

My drained body stiffened for a moment, my face became pale(er) "ok if I just keep cool, maybe I could get past them" I thought to myself convincingly. And so, I straightened up and plastered a grossly fake smile on my face. "Just keep walking, yeah, walk, walk, walk" Retelling my thoughts I now discover that I must have been exceptionally mad.

Oh well, its clearly genetic.

Wait a minute…did I ever wash that cheek that Tiff kissed?

Doesn't matter.

Focus Cal!

Ok, I was almost there now. And I hadn't been noticed yet. It was going to be ok! It truly was!

Yeah, that would make a change

Suddenly both of the police officers turned around, "Callice McCaw, would you please come with us" The male Officer called out to me. But it was too late, I had ran out of the school doors, and was nearing the gates.

I would have made it too, if it wasn't for the body that that rammed into me, rugby style no less. I landed hard on the cold, concrete ground, small stones digging into my stomach. I groaned in defeat, and looked behind me at the person who had stopped me- this was hard to do, since they were lying on my back-on my face I bore an angered expression, which immediately softened when I saw who infact had pinned me.

"Tabby?! What are you doing here?" I asked in astonishment.

"The school called me in" He answered in a light-hearted fashion, as if he was just telling me about his day.

"What about work?" I asked as he began to get off me, since my legs were starting to turn numb under his weight. He brushed off his ripped jeans and helped me up by grabbing my elbow and pulling me upwards with seemingly little strain.

"Well, they let me go out early" He muttered quickly, rubbing the back of his neck in an awkward manner.

I frowned and looked down at my scuffed, school shoes, "Why did you stop me from leaving this place?" I asked in a voice so small I sounded like a mouse.

"It is before three o'clock, school ain't over yet" He answered with a menacing smirk.

The police officers began to approach us. One of them whispered something, and then pointed to Tabby. Tabby didn't see them, so when the male officer ran at him from behind and pinned him face-down to the same concrete ground witch I was pinned to a mere minute or so ago.

Tabby struggled vigorously, "What the fuck is going on!" He yelled.

"You have the right to remain silent" The female officer snapped at him as she fixed handcuffs to his wrists.

"What's going on?!" I frowned. "Why are you arresting him?!"

They all ignored me, (to my annoyance).

"Timothy McCaw, you are under arrest, for suspicion of the abduction of Bethany Saska." The female said.

"WHAT?!" Tabby and I gasped at the same time.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

There you go people! J


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

They've arrested him.

I just can't believe it, my own brother, in prison. Well ok he's just at the police station where he will be questioned and such, but STILL!

After the coppers took Tabby away with them, Dee came rushing out to me.

"Cal! Like, O-M-G! I cannot believe they took him!" She screamed in a hysterical fashion.

"Calm down Dee, Tabby's innocent. He'll be out of there in no time" I said firmly (Wait a min---- shouldn't SHE be saying this to ME...)

"Of course he's, er, innocent" She said slowly, I narrowed my eyes at her, and let out a grunt.

Must not slap, must not slap.

Dear lord must not slap!

What the hell…

I slapped Dee across her rouged cheek. She stood there staring at me, her lip trembling. I sighed and rolled my eyes in utter annoyance.

Hey, I had every right to slap that-

….Girl

Taking a deep breath I turned my back to her and ran for the school gates. This time there was no one about to stop me.

I ran down the deserted streets which were lined with litter and old bricks, hooded children scurried into nearby shops in the hopes of successfully ditching school and little old ladies warily scuffled along with their shopping bags.

I swallowed a small sob and wrapped my arms around me, it was freaking COLD!

_-"Poor Cal, it must be hard for her"_

_-"She slapped me…"_

_-"Should I run after her?!"_

_-"What the hell?!!"_

I could hear the thoughts of those whom I had just ran from, they echoed in my head, growing louder and louder, my heart quickened, my head spinned from emotion.

I had to get away.

I just had to.

I slowed down near a bus stop, catching my breath for a minute. Maybe I should get a bus? Leave this place for good…

I shook my head, no, I couldn't.

Could I?

I took out my purse, finding inside it just enough money for a ticket. I looked around warily to se if anyone had followed me.

There was no one.

Well I_ really_ feel wanted and appreciated now!

Bah!

If only there was some way that I could find out what REALLY happened to Tabby's girlfriend.

Hey at least it was a kind of a plan.

Kind of.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ugh! Writers block. Hope you enjoyed it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I got the next train to the countryside.

The ticket man gave me a hard time, so it's lucky I even got to buy the ticket! He was all, "How old are you? Where are your parents? Have you run away?"

Gawd some people are so nosey!

Then again his nose was quite…

Pinocchio?

Na.

Well..

Get a grip Cal!

And so, I bought my ticket and sat down at the silent as death waiting area with the least hobos and you would be surprised how hard that is to do. They follow you…

I put my hood up on the black hoodie that I had put in my locker the day before and had just about remembered to grab. Not wanting anyone to recognise me I stared at my lap and avoided eye contact with anyone, as rude as I may have seemed I didn't care.

Thoughts of Tabby locked up in a dark, dank jail call filled my already sickened mind. He wasn't the type of guy who would get on well in prison, he was too kind.

And if he suffers in there, it will be my entire fault. I scuffed my muddy trainers against the filthy ground below me. I was staring very intently at a scarlet blotch on one of my bedraggled laces which themselves had turned grey with age and filth.

I felt so alone.

I watched the crowds pass me, mothers with over exited daughters dragging behind them as they stared around in wonder, elderly couples holding hands and nestling against each other. For some unknown reason I started to tremble, tears stung in my sore, sore eyes.

Then I saw them, an older brother, about ten years old, with his little sister who was about six. They were dressed in rags and nestled beside a bin, the boy held onto his sister with a protective expression as she soundly slept. As I watched them, the children moulded themselves into versions of Tabby and me, then the vision vanished, and I blinked heavily.

I let out a sigh and looked back down at my feet; all those children had were each other.

I stood up rapidly and began to walk over to them, I don't know why, but I did.

Kneeling down I took out a fiver and offered it to them.

The boy looked at me warily, "We don't need your money missus, not to be rude, but I can't accept" He said politely.

"I want you to have it" I said softly, "Please take it."

"No thank you, we have all we need" He answered.

"Oh, ok then" I said dejectedly, "I just thought..."

"Don't worry about us" Smiled the boy, "We have each other"

I nodded and then stood up; my train had arrived, so I ran over to it vigorously. I just about made it.

I hate trains; everyone is so mean on them!

When I eventually got on, some little old ladies barged past me violently! I couldn't believe it. The buggers.

I must remind myself to be nice.

I am a good person

A kind person

An….ANNOYED PERSON! Some one just spilt their cola on my shoe!

Grrr

Good person good person!

Aw to hell with it.

I got off at the last stop, I had no idea were I was at all.

_-"Where the hell are those drugs"_

Oh joy, a druggie is near by.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I walked along the cold streets, steering clear of the shadowy areas, why did I even do this? It's not like anyone would be looking for me…

Gawd I hope Tabby is ok.

Scuffing me shoes along I suddenly felt the weirdest sensation to look up.

I did so.

Above me, millions of stars sparkled, drowning me in their wonder.

Then I felt dizzy.

I closed me eyes for a moment and stopped walking. An image unfolded in front of my closed eyes. Tabby was walking in through the front door…

"Where's Cal?" He asked my mother who was on the phone.

"She ran away, no one can find her", Mom said though choked sobs, "I've phones the police but…"

Tabby didn't let her finish he bolted out of the front door and down the street. Suddenly I saw him in the middle of a road, he was running towards someone. Bright lights flashed, they came closer and closer until…

I suddenly opened my eyes; I was blinded by a bright light.

Something tackled me.

And I saw darkness…once again.

I groaned and opened my eyes slightly, my head ached SO badly. I sat up slowly, suddenly noticing that I wasn't alone on the pavement.

Tabby was lying motionlessly beside me.

I looked around; there was no sign of the car that the bright light had belonged to. But there was blood.

Lots of blood.

Tabby's blood.

Hope you like, comment if you want to. Its much appreciated! The next chapter will be the last I think, there might be two more, it depends.


End file.
